Passus Est
by Pawi
Summary: L'amour pourra-t-il être plus fort que la peine, la douleur et les blessures passées?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous tous mes petits lecteurs. POur ceux qui se souviendraient de moi, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir du tout supprimer du jour au lendemain, comme ça. Une mésaventure m'est arrivée mais voilà. Tout ça c'est terminé. Je vais donc republier ce que j'avais encore dans mon pc en attendant d'écrire les suites. Je promets de vite revenir!

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, bienvenue à vous. j'espère que mes écrits vous plairont.

Bonne lecture ou relecture à vous :p

* * *

Chapitre 1

Musique du chapitre : R U Mine _ Arctic Monkeys

Dean finissait de polir l'aile arrière d'une vieille Mustang Chevelle 1965, un de ces modèles qui ressemblent fortement à son Impala. Mais évidemmvent qu'aucune d'entre elles n'égalait son bébé.

C'était la fin de journée et bien qu'il ait énormément travaillé, il n'était toujours pas satisfait de soi. Il se frotta le front, où traînaient d'épaisses traces de cambouis. Il ne l'était d'ailleurs jamais... Dans ses vingt-sept longues années d'existence, le carrossier ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour réellement heureux de sa personne, de son boulot ou de ce qu'il accomplissait. À part quand il pensait à Samy, son petit frère qui l'idolâtrait, lui, un carrossier, alors que son cadet avait su percer dans le milieu du droit ; bien qu'il soit jeune, il avait déjà acquit une bonne renommée.

Il y avait bien sa voiture qu'il bichonnait comme une mère le fait avec son bambin mais c'était là, sa seule source de bonheur... si l'on pouvait parler de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, il avait su remettre en état deux voitures, carrosseries et nettoyage, ainsi que le début de cette Mustang sur laquelle il travaillait depuis plus ou moins une heure trente. Il les inspecta encore, à la recherche du moindre défaut. Il était en train de frotter du bout du doigt une trace de poussière qui s'était accumulée dans la calandre d'une Dodge Charger 1969 quand une voix bourrue l'interpella.

▬ Écoute gamin ! Je sais que tu accordes beaucoup d'importance au détail mais tu as travaillé presque neuf heures aujourd'hui... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, Robert Singer, alias Bobby était son employeur. Un vieil homme bourru mais au cœur d'or. C'était l'ami de longue date de son père et ils partageaient la même passion : les voitures de collection. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Dean avait voulu travailler dans son garage. Bobby n'acceptait que les vieilles voitures, plus belles les unes que les autres, malgré leur mauvais état la plupart du temps. Dean regarda sa montre, il était déjà presque dix-huit heures.

▬ Ouais, OK...

Il jeta la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les mains la poubelle et commençait à regrouper ses quelques affaires. Quand Bobby le félicita de son bon boulot. Il lui sourit mais au fond, il n'était pas satisfait : s'il s'était dépêché un peu plus, il aurait pu finir la Mustang dans la journée mais non, le lendemain il devrait surement terminer de travailler dessus alors que de nouvelles voitures n'attendront que d'être « soignées ». Et il devrait surement passer un coup de chiffon sur celles achevées aujourd'hui, il y avait beaucoup de pollen lors de ce fin juin et la chaleur était tout aussi présente, ce qui risquait de faire fondre légèrement le produit de lustrage et les poussières viendront surement s'y coller.

▬ Demain, je viendrais surement une heure plus tôt pour ne pas perdre de temps avec les retouches, lui annonça Dean.

Bobby tiqua : Écoute gamin, je crois que tu as besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos alors je te propose de te prendre un jour de congé et de profiter, d'accord ?

▬ On prendrait beaucoup de retard si je le faisais et qui-

Bobby le coupa dans sa lancée.

▬ Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais m'en occuper.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et les deux hommes s'étreignirent brièvement. Dean mis son sac sur son épaule et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche ventrale de sa salopette.

▬ Fait attention de ne pas te tuer avec ces saloperies, l'avertit le vieil homme mais Dean songea qu'il l'était déjà, de l'intérieur.

Il mit une clope sur le bout des lèvres et l'alluma. Il tira un bon coup dessus et la sensation de fumée envahissant ses poumons lui fit un bien fou. Son corps commençait à réclamer sa dose de nicotine et il était soulagé de pouvoir y remédier. Il termina sa cigarette avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser l'odeur s'incruster dans le cuir des sièges ou même de retrouver des cendres sur le parquet.

Il tourna la clef de contact et le moteur s'alluma dans un vrombissement qui lui réchauffait les oreilles. Il mit une cassette dans le lecteur et Bad To The Bone de George Thorogood résonna à fond dans l'habitacle. Son appartement n'était pas très loin de son lieu de travail et il roulait, le pouce tapant sur le volant au rythme de la musique.

Il se gara devant l'immeuble où il habitait et se rendit à son appartement. Il était assez spacieux, et tout était rangé à la perfection. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière sur la moquette ni sur aucun des meubles d'ailleurs. Quoi que son métier rapportait bien, il préférait faire lui-même que de payer une femme de ménage pour le faire à sa place, il aimait le travail bien fait et comme on dit, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Il entra dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements salles dans un sac plastique. Il se regarda dans le miroir un instant. Sans vantardise, il se savait bel homme... Enfin, il plaisait autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il avait des yeux vert forêt mais ils lui rappelaient bizarrement ceux d'un chat. Les quelques taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage et sa nuque, et, qui d'ordinaire faisaient craquer les autres, le ramenait douloureusement dans son enfance difficile. Sa musculature était bien dessinée, il aimait courir dehors quand il en avait l'occasion, et faire des séries de pompes et d'abdominaux quand le temps ne le lui permettait que cette option.

Mais il y avait et aurai toujours quelques chose qui ne lui plairait pas chez lui. C'était comme ça, IL était comme cela.

Il rentra sous la douche et hésita entre une douche froide ou chaude. Ses muscles endoloris réclamaient de la chaleur mais son esprit, comme tous les soirs, embrouillé lui demandait un peu de fraîcheur.

Il se glissa sous l'eau froide et frissonna à son contact. Il se shampouina les cheveux et l'eau grisâtre qui se dirigeait vers le siphon témoignait de la crasse qu'il accumulait chaque jour au travail. Il se lava ensuite le corps, frottant avec une brosse à poils durs la poussière qui bouchait ses pores. Il prit ensuite le temps de se récurer le dessous des ongles.

Lorsqu'il fut propre, il laissa encore un instant l'eau couleur le long de son dos, les mains appuyées sur le mur en face de lui.

Il se sécha rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, savourant la douceur de la moquette sous ses pieds.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa « garde-robe » et en sorti un simple t-shirt vert bouteille ainsi que sa vieille chemise rouge bordeaux et un jean.

Alors qu'il sortait des propres sous-vêtements de sa commode, il observa la photo encadré et posée avec soin au centre du meuble.

Il était heureux sur cette photo. Il tenait Lisa contre son cœur et avait son visage posé dans le creux de son épaule. Elle était dos à lui, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais uniquement sentir son odeur, un parfum léger et doux de Monoï. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette odeur. Leur sourire leur montait jusqu'aux oreilles, elle avait était prise par Samy alors que les deux frères étaient partis en vacances en amoureux et chacun de leur côté lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée à quatre.

Mais elle était partie, elle l'avait laissé là pour partir avec Benny, son meilleur ami... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, à l'époque.

Il enfila ses vêtements et alla fumer une cigarette sur son balcon. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder les gens marcher tranquillement dans les rues, en amoureux ou entre amis... Ils semblaient tellement insouciant et heureux... Il en éprouvait une certaine jalousie, c'était certain. Il aurait voulu leur prendre ce qu'ils avaient, les réduire à ce sentir comme lui se sentait à l'instant. Sans personne à ses côtés et sans rien pour combler se vide, se fossé qui grandissait de plus en plus dans son cœur et qui menaçait à tout instant de l'attirer et de le perdre à jamais. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, et que même si il y arrivait, cela ne lui rendrait ni Lisa, ni plaisir de vivre. Il se sentait bloqué à jamais dans son mal-être.

Il s'arrangea un peu les cheveux avant de sortir de chez lui. Dean marcha quelques instants dans les rues sans trop savoir où aller, sans savoir quoi faire.

Tous les soirs, il se rendait dans se petit bar miteux où la majorité des consommateurs cherchaient des « coups d'un soir ». Et c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses raisons principales aussi. Ce soir là, c'était différent. Il en avait assez de cette vie répétitive et lassante qu'était la sienne. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'envoler à la recherche de terres inconnues et pouvoir reprendre tout à zéro, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Bobby s'occuper seul du garage et sa mère qui était malade, clouée au lit depuis déjà plusieurs mois, qui allait s'en occuper s'il s'en allait maintenant ?

Non, il était contraint à rester dans cette ville qui détestait tant.

Il trouva un banc dans un petit parc à la périphérie. Il écouta les oiseaux chanter et regarda les passants durant de longues minutes avant de se frotter la joue, qu'il trouva humide. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait. Il se frotta rageusement les yeux. Les larmes étaient pour les faibles et... Il ne voulait surtout pas admettre qu'il en était un.

Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était trop faible que pour reprendre sa vie en main, pour se contenter de se que la vie lui offrait et pour arrêter de virevolter de gauche à droite et de se stabiliser avec une fille. Peut être pourrait-il avoir des enfants ? Peut-être arrêterait-il l'alcool ?

Mais non... Tout ça ce n'était pas pour les faibles.

Il se leva fébrile et se rendit au Road House. Il accomplirait toutes ses bonnes résolutions, un jour, mais pas ce soir.

Dean poussa la lourde porte de bois qui fit sonner une clochette, salua Jo, la serveuse et l'une de ses seules amies et s'installa à sa table.

Comme tous les soirs, le bar était plein et de la où il se trouvait, il pouvait observer les clients sans se faire trop remarquer. Bien évidemment, la majorité savait ou le trouver. Il s'était envoyé en l'air avec la plupart des filles ici présentes et même avec quelques gas.

Il n'était pas gay, ni même bisexuel. Il n'avait eu de sentiments que pour des femmes mais lorsqu'il s'était lassé de cette monotonie, il avait recherché une expérience différente.

Un homme était venu lui faire des avances et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas tout rejeté d'un revers de la main. L'homme, Chris, l'avait amené chez lui. Il était plutôt charmant. Il avait des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux gris et était assez bien dessiné.

Mais lorsque Chris s'était retrouvé nu devant lui et c'était agenouillé pour lui ouvrir le pantalon, il avait prit peur et s'était sauvé en courant ; il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de choses. Pas qu'il n'eu jamais reçu de fellations mais en tout cas, pas de la part d'un homme. Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait retenté le coup et avait été jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas joui mais avait vécu quelque chose de totalement différent. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il vivait des expériences gays, il avait appris à les aimer, à y prendre gout.

Jo lui apporta une bière et vient s'asseoir à sa table. Elle le regarda longuement et il maintint son regard. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et elle cherchait ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui mais elle ne dit rien. Jo se contenta simplement de poser la main sur la sienne et de lui adresser un petit sourire.

▬ J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend Dean, on se voit demain ?

Il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver le samedi soir autour d'une bière ou d'un café au Road House. Ils faisaient la fermeture, étaient tranquilles et pouvaient parler et rigoler. Avec leurs emploies du temps chargés, les trois amis n'avaient pas toujours la possibilité de se voir. Mais depuis que Benny était parti avec Lisa ces samedis soirs à trois n'étaient plus que des têtes-à-têtes avec Jo. Et Dieu qu'il remerciait qu'elle soit toujours à ses côtés. Il savait très bien que sans elle, il aurait déjà craqué... Il était tellement faible.

Il prit une gorgé de sa bière et Natasha vient s'asseoir à sa table. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main du carrossier.

▬ Alors mon chou ? En forme ?

Dean devait bien avouer qu'elle était attirante. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui arrivaient à la taille, ses grands yeux noisette, sa bouche pulpeuse et sa poitrine opulente, elle se savait attirante. Natasha faisait partie de ses « bons coups », elle était très douée pour le faire atteindre les étoiles et oublier pour quelques heures ses problèmes et son mal-être, mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas réellement envie.

Il en était encore à se demander pourquoi il était venu au Road House, il aurait pu se trouver un autre bar ou il aurait siroté une bonne bière sans personne d'interresé pour une séance de jambes en l'air...

Il dégagea sa main maladroitement.

▬ Pas ajourd'hui Nat, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui prit sa bouteille et but une gorgée de bière laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre sur le goulot. Elle regarda ensuite Dean d'un air provocateur tout en ouvrant un bouton de plus. Son chemisier s'écarta dévoilant une plus grande partie encore de sa poitrine à la peau mate.

▬ Je t'ai dis pas aujourd'hui ! gronda-t-il.

Natasha fronça les sourcils et s'en alla en roulant des hanches. Elle n'avait surement pas l'habitude de faire face à des refus.

La porte du Road House cogna dans le carillon annonça l'arrivé d'un nouveau client. Dean leva la tête sans conviction et son cœur se retourna quand il le vit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Castiel savait très bien, avant même d'avoir accepté, que cette soirée serait un vrai désastre. Il aurait du écouter son instinct et ne pas y aller mais il s'était laissé convaincre par Gabriel. Et il s'en voulait pour ça maintenant.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Castiel s'affairait à son boulot, son seul ami, Gabriel, qui lui reprochait d'ailleurs d'être trop solitaire, lui avait proposé de les accompagner au souper qu'ils organisaient en l'honneur de la promotion d'un de leur collègue. Il avait en premier temps tenté de refuser mais c'était son compter sur l'insistance de son ami. Voilà comment il avait fini par craquer car quand Gabriel lui faisait cette tête de chien abandonné, Castiel ne pouvait jamais lui dire non.

Son ami avait ensuite quitté son bureau et lui, avait replongeait la tête dans ses papiers. Il était comptable dans cette industrie d'électroménager depuis presque deux ans maintenant et quoi qu'il n'aime pas plus que ça la comptabilité, c'était un métier qui lui convenait parfaitement bien.

Il était toute la journée seul dans son bureau, sans personne pour lui parler ni le déranger et il pouvait donc profiter pleinement de sa solitude. Et puis, ça payait bien... Il avait un assez beau salaire pour pouvoir se permettre de louer un beau petit appartement en périphérie et d'avoir sa propre voiture.

Il avait enfin ce qu'il espérait depuis qu'il était enfant : son indépendance.

Catsiel était un enfant unique. Il n'avait pas de très bons contacts avec sa mère mais son père était pour lui son meilleur ami. Il l'avait amené à son premier match de base-ball à ses 6 ans mais il avait timidement avoué à son père qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement. Il avait cru que cela provoquerais la colère ou la déception de son père, à cet âge, alors que l'on voit son père comme Dieu, un petit garçon de voudrait surtout pas risquer de le décevoir. Mais son père, Aiden Novak lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en rigolant. Il avait ensuite demandé à son fils ce qu'il lui plairait et Castiel avait avoué.

La semaine suivante, ils étaient tous les deux assis au premier rang d'un match de hockey. Son père avait alors insinué qu'il devait être canadien dans l'âme, que ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais ils étaient, père et fils, ravis de cette après-midi entre « hommes ».

Quelques années plus tard, alors que Castiel n'avait que 11ans, son père avait eu une rupture d'anévrisme et était tombé mort sur son lieu de travail.

Il se souvenait avoir attendu son père du travail, il avait du retard mais Aiden Novak n'était JAMAIS en retard. Puis la sonnette avait retentit et il s'était précipité d'aller ouvrir. Un agent de police se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, abordant une mine grave et sombre.

▬ On pourrait voir ta maman, s'il te plait ?

Le petit garçon avait hoché la tête et s'était retourné pour aller chercher l'intéressée mais elle arrivait déjà.

Elle lui avait demandé d'aller dans sa chambre mais Castiel s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur les escaliers adjacent à la porte d'entrée et menant à l'étage.

Il n'avait pas entendu ce que l'inspecteur a dit mais il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu sa mère fondre en sanglot à l'instant ou le flic avait arrêté de parler. Le petit garçon avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son père, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé le pire... C'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé.

Après cet événement, sa mère avait totalement changé de comportement et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait passé ses nuits à pleurer son père durant des mois. Il ne parlait plus à personne à l'école et ses professeurs se plaignaient auprès de sa mère de son manque de participation en cours.

Puis était venu ce jour, cet atroce jour où sa mère était venue lui rendre une petite visite nocturne. Il l'avait détestait pour ça, et c'était encore le cas. Personne n'avait cru ce que le petit garçon disait. On insinuait que comme il n'entretenait pas un bon lien maternel et qu'il avait perdu son père que Castiel voulait donc se venger.

Il était clair qu'il voulait se venger mais pas du décès de son père ! Uniquement des abus de sa mère dont personne ne voulait bien avouer l'existence. À cette époque, il était encore trop jeune pour se défendre mais il avait fini par avoir peur de sa génitrice. Il avait arrêté de se débattre...

Mais dès qu'il avait pu avoir un boulot, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il ne voulait plus avoir à subir la pression psychologique et physique que sa mère exerçait sur lui.

Quand il avait quitté le nid, sa mère ne l'avait pas supporté et avait mis fin à ses jours. Il s'était retrouvé orphelin à 18 ans et étrangement, il avait pleuré. Cette femme restait sa mère qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il s'était ensuite vite trouvé. Il avait trouvé sa vraie voix, il était gay. Il n'y avait pas de doute, son orientation venait des traumatismes causés par sa mère, mais il l'acceptait plutôt bien.

Par contre, ses pairs avaient plus de mal avec ce fait. Castiel avait était insulté et critiqué quelle honte de porter le nom d'un ange de la bible lorsque l'on est gay et que ceci est considéré comme un pêché !

Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait fini par se renfermé sur lui-même, de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Il avait ensuite obtenu se boulot chez _Will & Son_ et s'y était accroché de toutes ses forces. Il avait sympathisé avec son voisin de bureau, Gabriel. C'était le premier de la boîte à s'être intéressé à lui et le premier de sa vie... À part son père évidement.

Chaque jour, Gabe venait à la première heure dans son bureau, boire un café avec lui et lui racontait une histoire drôle ou une devinette. Il en avait une nouvelle toutes les 24 heures et Castiel se demandait comment il faisait pour en avoir un si grand répertoire.

Mais vint le jour ou la blague fut quelque peu désobligeante... Elle portait sur les homosexuels et pour la première fois, Castiel ne rigola pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête et de rougir.

Gabriel c'était vite rendu compte de sa boulette. Il lui avait alors timidement demandé...

▬ Dis, Castiel... Tu es… ?

L'intéressé n'avait pas relevé la tête et avait murmuré un oui.

▬ Ecoute, vieux ! Tu sais comment je suis... J'adore balancer des blagues à tords et à travers, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis forcement d'accord avec leur « morale », dit il en mimant des guillemets avec ses deux index et majeurs.

Cass hocha la tête. Les insultes il connaissait, les moquerie et les jugements aussi. Il se souvenait de tous ces regards que les gens lui lançaient dans la rue, dans cette société ou les homosexuels étaient encore vus comme des parias, des anormaux, voir des malades.

Mais il ne se sentait pas tellement différent des autres… Il mangeait, buvait, dormait et avait le sang rouge comme tous les « normaux ». Par contre, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les gens se forçaient à s'infiltrer dans leurs vies, eux aussi avaient le droit et méritaient d'aimer.

Les seules femmes qu'il avait eu dans sa vie étaient sa mère et ses soeurs. Elles l'avait soit abandonné, soit laissé tomber soit… ELLE l'avait abusé. Toutes ces horribles choses qui lui étaient arrivées quand il était encore gosse avaient eu une influence sur le petit Castiel. Encore jeune à cette époque, il avait associé tout ce mal aux femmes. Il avait fini par s'intéresser aux hommes et il ne voyait pas ou était le problème, surtout pas pour les gens exterieurs qui n'existaient même pas pour lui et qui « s'amusaient » à le juger… Mais quoi? Avaient-ils une vie parfaite et étaient-ils sans défauts pour se permettre d'émettre des préjugés sur des inconnus ? Castiel n'en était pas sûr…

Mais à ce moment même, tout était différent… il voyait bien dans les yeux de son ami — le seul d'ailleurs —, qu'il le regrettait sincèrement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser Castiel, mais même si le résultat était le même dans le petit coeur de Cass qui se brisait un peu plus chaque jour… Il neige pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— Castiel ? Je… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je t'adore et ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes les gas que je vais changer de comportement avec toi, tu es mon ami et je t'adorait avant, et je t'adore maintenant… je veux dire, entre-temps tu n'as pas changé et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer vis-à-vis de toi!

Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux … Il avait souvent était confronté aux insultes et au moqueries et avait appris à ne pas baisser la tête et à ne pas sourciller mais jamais, jamais il n'avait été confronté aux excuses et elles semblaient tellement profondes, venant tout droit du fond du cœur de Gabe. Il l'excusait, oh ça oui !

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui faire part de toute sa reconnaissance mais la seule chose que sa gorge serrée lui laissa le droit de dire fut un simple merci.

Gabriel lui avait sourit faiblement et était sortit de son bureau, les joues rosies par la gêne et la honte.

Castiel sortit brusquement de ses songes lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et écouta attentivement les instruction que son patron était actuellement en train de lui donner.

Il replongea ensuite dans son boulot, mettant en quarantaine dans un coin de sa tête le diner à venir.

.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.

Le comptable sortit de sa douche fumante. Il s'arrêta devant son miroir mural emplit de buée, le frotta de sa paume et contempla son reflet.

Il avait de petits cernes mauves sous les yeux qui résultait les heures supplémentaires que Castiel avait — encore— faites. Il aurait surement du les refuser pour aujourd'hui, il savait très bien qu'il avait un diner après mais il ne pouvais se résigner à laisser un travail inachevé et c'était toujours une source d'argent supplémentaire et Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin !

Il s'habilla d'une chemise bleu ciel, d'une veste de costume noire et d'un simple jean. Il avait opté pour ses Converses noires toutes abimées; il ne pouvait s'en séparer, elles étaient tellement plus confortables que ces chaussures de cuir qu'il était obligé de porter au bureau.

Il regarda l'heure, il ne lui restait plus que 25 minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous. Il en profita pour refaire un bon dans la salle de bains, se laver les dents et d'essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux rebelles.

Il s'observa de longues secondes dans le miroir. Ok… Il était présentable. Il ne s'était jamais réellement trouvé beau ou attirant. Il y avait bien ses yeux bleu océan mais là où les gens lui trouvait son charme, lui trouvait ça carrément flippant. À chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans une glace, comme à présent, et qu'il voyait ses grands yeux ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il savait que c'était stupide, il s'agissait de lui tout de même, mais le fait est qu'il se disait que toutes personne croisant son regard croisait _ça: c_ es deux énormes billes bleues qui semblaient vous sonder au plus profond de votre âme et ça le rendait mal. Il avait peur que ça puisse effrayer ou bien même rebuter certaines personnes.

Il prit son porte-feuille et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean, se dirigea dans le hall, prit ses clés qui se trouvaient dans le petit pot près de la porte et sortit de son appartement.

Il démarra le moteur de sa veille voiture, une petite Fiat Punto qu'il avait eu en occasion à un bon prix. Le moteur en question émit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à un vieillard toussant ses poumons et la voiture s'ébranla.

Il se rendit à son lieux de rendez vous. Un restaurant qui si l'on se fiait à la façade ne payait pas de mines mais lorsque l'on posait un pied à l'intérieur… C'était un tout autre univers. La lumière n'était pas agressive pour les yeux mais n'était pas encore au point d'être tamisée. De petites ampoules jaunes étaient suspendues à des fils qui parcourais les murs, les pieds des tables et longeaient le bord des châssis intérieurs . Les murs étaient de couleur crème et chocolat, les tables recouvertes de nappes en tissu blanc et les serveurs étaient tous vêtus d'un costume queue de pie et nœud pap'.

Une hôtesse l'accueilli dès son entrée.

— Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je avoir votre nom?

— Castiel Novak.

— Je vois, vous êtes ici avec la société _Will & Son_ ?

— Oui, c'est bien ça !

Castiel lui adressa un sourire et l'hôtesse lui demanda de bien vouloir la suivre. Elle l'amena dans un coin un peu en recul ou une grande table était dressée. Plusieurs de ces collègues étaient déjà installés et discutaient avec animation. Il remercia intérieurement le ciel, Gabriel était déjà là et une place libre se trouvait en face de lui. Castiel salua tous les employés de _Will & Son _et lorsqu'il arriva à Gabe, celui-ci lui proposa de s'asseoir en face de lui d'un geste de la main.

Peut être que ce repas ne serai pas si terrible tous comptes faits…

De nouvelles personnes arrivèrent, certains dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage même et la table fut vite remplie.

Un inconnu se leva. Il était grand, très grand ! Il avait des cheveux plutôt long pour un homme et de fines lèvres. Sa chemise blanche laissait à deviner qu'il devait être bien bâti … vraiment bien bâti. Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était plutôt beau mec.

Il leva son verre de mousseux.

— J'aimerais porter un toast à Garth, qui à permis à l'entreprise de reprendre son envol après cette chute financière !

Tous les employés levèrent leur verre et répétèrent d'une même voix : _À Garth !_ avant de boire cette même gorgée de politesse.

Le diner se passait plutôt sans encombres jusqu'à présent. Gabriel l'avait présenté à son voisin, un certain Alden Connor. Il était un des chercheurs qui mettait chaque jour au point de nouvelles technologie permettant de créer les électroménagers à succès de _Will & Son_.

Il était assez prétentieux, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait prit le gros cou. Alden commençait la majeur partie de ces phrases par « moi » ou « moi, je ». Il avait le don d'exaspérer Castiel qui ne supportait pas ses petites manières mondaine, le piquant, à chaque occasion qui se présentait, sur l'importance de son job par rapport au sien.

Gabriel avait vit remarqué que l'attitude de son voisin ne plaisait pas du tout à son ami et ils finirent par s'isoler à deux dans une petite discussion.

Gabe n'arrêtait pas lui raconter des anecdotes sur ses relations amoureuses, sur ses entretiens d'embauches, ses rendez-vous désastreux, … Castiel n'avait jamais autant rit.

Il remercia intérieurement et pour la énième fois d'avoir un ami comme lui.

Ils en étaient au dessert lorsque tout dérapa.

Un homme s'avança d'un pas gauche vers Castiel. Il ne lui suffit que d'un regard pour le reconnaitre. C'était Gregory Sulez, Greg, son ex-petit-ami.

Il n'avait que 19 ans lorsqu'ils avaient commençaient à flirter ensemble. Au début de leur relation , tout ce passait bien, comme dans toutes les relations d'ailleurs. Mais il avait au fil du temps, découvert que, Greg avait un penchant pour la bouteille.

Il avait un jour levé la main sur lui parce qu'il lui avait préparé un spaghetti bolo' et qu'ils avaient déjà mangeait ça la semaine précédente. Il n'avait rien dit, supposant qu'il avait eu une dure journée et que l'alcool avait surement était son réconfort. Puis ça avait était de plus en plus récurrent mais il ne s'était jamais rebellé, surement du aux séquelles que sa mère lui avait laissées.

Puis il avait eu le déclic, il avait fui sa mère dés qu'il l'avait pu et ce n'était pas surtout pas pour retomber dans les bras d'un monstre qui endosserait les mêmes aptitudes que sa mère ! Il avait décidé de partir, laissant un simple petit mot sur le réfrigérateur : « Je ne suis pas ton punching-ball! »

Il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis, enfin … Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il continuait d'avancer, de se trainer même, en titubant. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de leur table, tout le monde arrêta de parler, les yeux braqués sur cet homme inconnu de tous, sauf de Castiel.

Ce fut le grand-homme-aux-cheveux-longs-du-toast-de-Garth qui prit la paroles.

— Je peux, peut-être, vous aider, monsieur…

Il laissa un silence qui sous-entendait que l'inconnu devait décliner son identité mais il n'en répondit rien. Il s'exprima avec une voix engourdie et butta sur chaque mot, ou presque.

— Je… je veux parler à… à Castiel.

Tous les employés de Will & Son se tournèrent vers l'intéressé à présent.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler, Gregory ! Trancha-t-il.

— Mais moi, oui! Écoute bébé, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je regrette et-

Castiel le coupa une nouvelle fois;

— Fallait y penser avant, maintenant DÉ-GA-GE !

Castiel était furieux, il était hors de lui même! Il avait définitivement quitté sa vie et maintenant qu'il commençait a reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, il fallait qu'il vienne tout gâcher.

Sous l'effet de la colère le comptable s'était levé de sa chaise et maintenant que Gregory fit demi-tour et s'en alla l'air penaud, il se rassit seulement. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la majorité des regards braqués sur lui. Ces regards qu'il connaissait tant.

À part le grand chevelu, tout le monde le reluquait comme une bête de foire.

Il plia consciencieusement sa serviette en tissus et se leva doucement, il voulait hurler au monde que OUI, il était gay, mais et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire ? Ce n'était pas un crime à ce qu'il savait. Il aurait tant voulu relever la tête et accepter son orientation dignement…

Il en était incapable.

Il se pensait plus fort que ça. Il pensait qu'avec le temps il se serrai habitué à ces regards… Il avait tord.

Terriblement tord…

Il marcha jusqu'au vestiaire en regardant ses chaussures. Des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues mais il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas se faire honte, tout du moins, pas plus que ce qu'il ressentait déjà.

Il tendit son ticket à un homme qui partit chercher le cintre avec le numéro correspondant au petit bout de papier jaune.

Il lui tendit se veste et Castiel s'empressa de l'enfiler.

Il quitta le restaurant et monta dans sa voiture. Il alluma le contact, boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et plaça ses mains sur le volant.

Il resta dans cette positions pendant de longues secondes.

.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.

Castiel roulait déjà depuis quinze grosses minutes sans savoir où aller ni où il allait. Il s'engouffrait dans des petites rues, puis des grandes, des sombres, des animées…

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il tomba sur une route assez désertique avec un petit bar. Le néon rouge grésillant indiqué « Road House ».

Il rentra dans la bâtisse et le carillon tinta.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur, l'odeur de tabac, d'alcool et de sueur.

Il hésita à faire demi-tour, il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici… et nul par d'autre d'ailleurs.

Mais il se ravisa lorsque son regard tomba sur cette merveilleuse paire d'yeux vert émeraude.


End file.
